Goblin Commander: Before unleashing: Hellfires
by SPG inc
Summary: Second part in the Goblin Commander series. Incomplete/on hold


**_Well, this was going to be the 2nd part in a Goblin Commannder series, but until further notice this fic will be uncompleted & no more GC fics will be made_**

Heelinx

West side, Forge city

"Grax say you ask to much. Say bad deal. No deal with you till want less." the hellfire scout put on a brave face, but it was clear he was close to wetting himself.

"Graxxx asssks for much from usss" hissed the trader.

Tweak was small even by the standards of scouts; a foot and a half tall. The basilisk he was negotiating with it was big enough to eat a stone ogre.

The basilisks were one of the few sentient species that lived in Ogriss. They had colonies stretching from the swamps in the west to the forests in the east. Because of the amount of land and food the massive reptiles needed, they were considered to be pests by everyone who came across. Yet nothing could be done about them, as long as their ability to kill by looking at someone still functioned. There was a time when any meetings with basilisk was done through a hole in a wall to prevent any accidents, but some bright spark had come up with a solution a few years go. Just in time for Tweak to be pressed into service for the trading corps.

The basilisk (whose name was impossible for goblins to prononce and composed mainly of s'es) was twele metres long, two metres wide, had a tail like a lance, skin the colour of moss and wore a large pair of dark glasses to conceal his eyes. One of the Hellfire goblins had discovered references to this device in an anciant tome and had built several of them for the basilisks in return for the part of the woods they owned. So now, talks with basilisks could take place face to face with only two pieces of black glass to protect anyone from their death gaze. Needless to say the goblin responsible for the idea had been lynched by a gang of unhappy traders soon after he struck the deal. But Tweak, like all traders, was now expected to speak to this monster up close. He wasn't happy.

"Grax need piggies. You want too many. Says hissing things only eat them. Grax say thirty piggies for wood; no more."

"That'sss a better deal than before. But the sssenate isss very perssisstant in it'sss demand for one warpig per acre. I ssshall report Grax'sss new offer back to the sssenate."

The serpent uncoiled itself and slithered away into the trees, followed by his equally huge breatheren whos huge bodies easily carried saddles laddened with goblin corpses and utensiltes designed so they could be used by mouths.

Now that the snakes had left, Tweak's bodyguard squad came sprinting down from where they'd been watching the the negoiating and began hauling away carts of snake skins, teeth and venom. Tweak left them to it and headed back into the city. As he left he took out his wooden slate and gouged a marked next to he words 'Hissers, piggies for land'.

The next task listed on the slate was 'Blue gobbies, Moo-stones for coin/ru-stones'. Tweak smiled at that. It was always fun to sell moonstones to other clans since they were so damn expensive, and since they were vital for the survival of the goblins, all the clans who were unable to gather moonstones of their own had to pay whatever they were told to. Hellfire traders dealt moonstones with the Stormbringer clan (whose bizar exeriments prevent moonstones from landing in the mountains very often) and the Stonekrushers, who rarely left their caves.

_"Good thing no krusher today."_ Tweak thought. Like most goblins, Tweak hated the Stonekrushers. The other clans all had their faults, like the Stormbringers being proud and arrogant and the Plaguespitters being absolute nutters. The problem with Stonekrushers was not that they constantly boasted they were the best. The problem was that they really _were_ the best. Every goblin clan (with the exception of the reclusive Nighthordes clan) were openly jealous of the Stonekrushers, none so much as the Hellfires who lived so close to the caves that the Stonekrushers were always their first choice when looking for a fight. The Hellfire commander Grax was quite open that he'd buy any excuse to take a shot at the Stonekrushers.

Tweak hadn't had a visit from them in some time, which was good, and the Stormbringers wouldn't be coming till late evening, so he had the whole afternoon off; time he'd spend in his clan home reading, rather than going to this weeks warpig racing. Being such a coward, he couldn't stand to watch the horrifying sport.


End file.
